One of Those Days
by AlphaGirl404
Summary: (SubScorp) Because every now and again, everyone gets 'one of those days'. (Rated T for some nudity, I think, but no sex)


**One of Those Days**

Throughout the years, Hanzo has gotten better with dealing with his troubled past, and he vowed to move forward, which he succeeded with the restoration of The Shirai Ryu. The clan were thriving and couldn't be any more alive. Such an accomplishment brought joy to Hanzo's hardened heart. Yet, every now and again, Hanzo would 'one of those days.'

On those days, Hanzo would feel dejected, hardly having the energy to do or say enough. Several members of his clan would attempt to break his trance, but they got little success, not even Takeda was enough to lift his spirits. Not even the luxury of sleep could help ease him when night fell. The pyromancer spent most the time looking upon the ceiling before he sat upright on his bed to at the night sky through his window. His head turned to the side to see the other occupant sleeping in his bed.

Of all days, Kuai-Liang chose today to visit the Shirai Ryu grounds. Their relationship over the years had blossomed into a close bond. He was the one person Hanzo let break even his strongest barriers. Hanzo allowed himself to express his more gentle, vulnerable side when he was alone with Kuai. They know each other so well it came to a point where they recognize each other's footsteps.

Not wanting to disturb him, Hanzo slowly climbed out of his bed and went to his private bathroom. Once he stripped himself of his nightwear, Hanzo stepped into the shower. The warm water made contact with his skin, easing the tension in his muscles. He had hope that it would relax him, but it did do that. Instead, he just stood there, arms crossed, and head facing down, not even make any attempt to wash any part of himself.

He didn't know how long he was in there, but eventually, light footsteps entered the bathroom. Footsteps that Hanzo could recognize and didn't even need to see who it is.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I awoke about thirty minutes ago. You were in here for a while." Kuai-Liang's voice spoke in a gentle matter. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." Hanzo didn't respond to him. "Would you like me to leave?"

"No." Hanzo's voice echoed. "Please, stay."

Several moments later, he heard the light footsteps coming from right behind. Two strong arms wrap around him from behind as he felt a gentle weight pressed against him. Kuai-Liang brought his head onto Hanzo's shoulder, giving a light kiss as he nuzzled his head into it, while Hanzo leaned back into his chest.

"Are you truly alright?" Kuai Liang's voice rumbled next to him.

"I am. It's just been those days. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"There's no need to apologize. I'm always willing to help you in any way possible."

"Well…you being here has helped improve my mood." He didn't see, bit Hanzo could feel a small smile form on Kuai's lips.

They both stood where they were for a while, letting the warm water stream down their bodies. Both men had not spoken a word to one another. Eventually, the pyromancer turned himself around until his eyes met the younger man's. They gazed upon each other until they closed the space between them with a gentle, slow kiss, one they can lose themselves in for hours. Once they pulled away, their foreheads touch briefly before Hanzo buried his head into Kuai's chest, wrapping his arms around the younger man's torso. Kuai buried his face into Hanzo's shoulder, an arm held his back, while he used the other to gently stroke his hair.

Such a scene like this was a far cry from their relationship years prior. If someone were to told them that their relationship would end up like this- holding each other in such an intimate matter, both bare as a newborn- they would've rightfully assumed that person to be demented. And yet here they are now, from enemies to allies, then friends, and now lovers.

Despite how far their relationship had progressed, Kuai Liang sometimes found it hard to believe. Most would call him insane for having such of relationship with the man who killed his brother. But Kuai knew that Hanzo was as much a victim as he was.

Perhaps such a reason for their relationship to get this far is because of the level they understood each other. They share the same kind of pain only they understood. Pain on some days that would caught up with them. But when they're next to each other, they help ease such pain. As long they stick together, they know everything will be okay in the end.

* * *

**Another SubScorp piece I wanted to share. Basically I wanted to write them sharing an intimate moment and**** got the idea from a gif of a guy holding girl while they were in the shower I saw on Tumblr. **


End file.
